The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten
by Renezmee Black
Summary: The boy who lived is destin to save the world. The girl who lived is to bring good and evil together. She was the child everyone forgotten, raised by a house elf and only having her dog for company, she is sent a letter from Hogwarts. There she will meet friends, foes and fall in love but in the end only one question will remain. Who will she chose? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten**

**Summary:** The boy who lived is destin to save the world. The girl who lived is to bring good and evil together. She was the child everyone forgotten, raised by a house elf and only having her dog for company, she is sent a letter from Hogwarts. There she will meet friends, foes and fall in love but in the end only one question will remain. Who will she chose?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Livy, Diego and Raven though I wish I did own Draco and Severus.

**Parings:** N/A

**Chapter 1**

On the west side of London, surrounded by trees was a small ruined down house that had plants and weeds growing on it.

Inside the house was a small house elf working away until her master awoke. The house elf had long pointed ears with big green eyes. All she wore was a dirty pillowcase. She worked away on her master's breakfast, making sure to cut off all crust from the toast.

Above the elf known as Livy, on the second floor, rest a young child no older than eleven and her dog. The girl had dark brown hair that covered her face and part-ways of her chest. As the young girl slept, her dog awoke from the sound of wings flapping. His dark brown ears laid flat against his head as a brown owl flew though a broken window and dropped a letter on the girl's bedside table.

The owl hoot at the dog before flying back out the window to where ever it came from.

Once the owl was out of sight, the dog took his nose and nudged his master awake.

Slowly her eye lids fluttered and dark brown eyes were reviled. She looked at the dog and smiled. "Good morning, Diego." She kissed the German Sheppard's head and sat up. After a short while, the girl stand up and headed towards the dresser that sat on the opposite side of the room.

On top sat an outfit that she set out the night before. The outfit made up of a green dress, black leggings and a pair of black snow boots. The girl graded her clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

Downstairs, the house elf heard the show start. Knowing her master was awake, she took the food she prepared and sat it on the table along with a cup of milk and a small plate of freshly cut strawberries.

Meanwhile upstairs, Diego sat outside the bathroom door making sure to keep an eye on the letter and the door. Not too long after, the girl came out wearing the dress and walked back into her room without looking at her dog.

She walked to her bedside table and stopped. _Maybe Livy brought it up here while I was asleep but who would write to me?_

She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small black box. Inside was a small gold heart locket necklace with a snake in the shape of a 'S'. She put the necklace on and looked at the letter again. It the backside of the letter was facing upwards.

Holding the letter closed was a small red sticker with a 'H' in the middle and above it was a crest. The crest was split into fours with a 'H' in the middle. On the top right was a lion, next to it was a snake, underneath the lion was a badger and next to it was an eagle.

She picked the letter up and flipped it over. On the front, written in neat hand writing was;

'Miss R. Mason  
The second floor, first door on the right  
West Lane,  
SURREY'

Her eyes went wide. _How did they know where my room was?_

She held the letter firmly in her hand and headed downstairs. "Livy? Where you in my room this morning?"

"No ma'am." The old elf assured her master. "Livy was being a good elf and was makin' her mistress some food. Just as Livy always done, Mistress." The elf eyes landed on the crest and gasped. "My lady!" She cheered. "You have gotten a letter from Hogwarts. Livy is so happy." She wiped a tear off with her pillowcase.

"Hogwarts?" The girl asked. "What is Hogwarts."

The elf laughed and said, "Open the letter, ma'am. Livy will then answer all question her mistress has." With that she turned and headed towards the kitchen.

Sighing, the girl followed and sat down at the table and opened the letter. She began read in a whisper.

'Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," A cross the top of the first page along with the same crest that was on the back. "Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Scorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards).' Dear Miss Mason, We are pleased to inform you that you have been a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall; Deputy Headmistress." Her eyes went wide as she looked over the other paper.

"Standard book of spells? History of magic? A wand? A cauldron?" She whispered in shock. "Livy what is all this rubbish about?"

"It's not rubbish, M'lady." The house elf re-filled the glass. "You are a witch. That you are. Just like your mom and your dad." Livy wiped another tear as it slid down her face.

The girl sigh. "I know that witches and wizards are real but Mr. Mason said that I wasn't a witch or wizard, just a normal girl." Mr. Mason was the man who raised her since she was three months old. What happen to her parents or how she became Mr. Mason responsibility is unknown. Only him and Livy know what happen.

"Mr. Mason, rest his kind soul, only wanted to look after you, miss." Livy motion for Miss Mason to follow her. Together, the walked into a small room and headed start towards the moving picture.

The picture was of an old man holding a child no older than a year old. The man had on a black suit while the child was wearing a blue dress. They both had smiles on their faces except the little girl had her hand waving in the air as well. Underneath was a writing in gold that said 'Sir Kai J. Mason and Madame R. M. Mason - 1982'.

Livy picked up the picture and moved it. Once the picture was moved, it relived a small safe built-in the wall.

Livy punched in the numbers 7, 16 and 81. The door swung open to relive a small bag and a letter. The elf took them both out and handed them to the girl.

She decide to read the letter first.

'Dear Raven,

If you are reading this now, it means that I am gone and you have been accepted to Hogwarts. I am sorry I cannot be with you now, though I wish nothing more than to help you. I know you must be confused and I am sorry. I did not mean to hide the fact that you may become a witch but I had too. You see, Rae, that the world is not as it seems and there are many dark things out there. I had thought it would be better to keep you safe and away from the wizard world as much as possible but it seems fate had another thing planed.

Now, inside the bag is somethings you will need as well as the key. Inside you will find a pouch labeled 'Floo Powder', you are to grave a hand full and step into the fireplace and yell in a clear voice 'Diagon Alley'. Make sure you take Livy with you.

Diagon Alley is where you will find all the school supplies you need. I made a list below at what stores you can find the supplies you will need. If you need any help, Livy will help.

The key you hold will open your bank account at 'Gringotts Wizarding Banks', this is where you will go if you run out of Wizard money or Wizard Curency. Muggle money does not work in the wizard world.

Next inside the bag you will find a bag full of gold, bronze and sliver coins. The Sliver coins are called Sickle and is the second lowest out of the bunch. There are 29 Knuts make up one sickle and 17 sickles make one Galleon. The Bronze coins are called Knuts and is the least valued coin in the Wizard Currency. 29 Knuts make a Sickle and 493 make a Galleon. The Galleon is the most valued coin in the Wizard Currency. It takes 17 Sickles to make one Galleon and 493 Knuts to make one Galleon.

Kai Mason'

Underneath the letter was a list and which supplies that will be found at the given store.

Raven reach inside the bag and poured it on the table. A small bag that had a grey powder in it, a large amount of coins and a key fell out.

Raven picked up the bag with the Floo Powder. She brought it to her noise and breathe it in. It reminded her of the smell of fresh-cut crash but it felt like sand.

Next Raven looked at the key. It was gold and had '173' written in sliver. "What does the number mean?"

"It is your vault number at 'Gringotts, Mistress." Livy handed Raven a small cup of ice tea. "Livy has only been to Diagon a couple of times since Master and Mistress death. Livy doesn't like leaving Mistress Raven alone for a long time." Livy bowed before heading towards the kitchen.

"Livy?" Raven called before the house elf could disappear. "How will I send a message back to Hogwarts? I don't own an owl."

Livy smiled. "Mistress need not to worry. That is what Livy is for."

**End of chapter 1**

A/N: What did you guys think so far? What house should she be put in? Also to those who have read my story 'Three Kings And One Queen', it is under rewriting at this moment.

**~Review~**

Renezmee Black


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten**

**Summary:** The boy who lived is destin to save the world. The girl who lived is to bring good and evil together. She was the child everyone forgotten, raised by a house elf and only having her dog for company, she is sent a letter from Hogwarts. There she will meet friends, foes and fall in love but in the end only one question will remain. Who will she chose?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Livy, Diego and Raven though I wish I did own Draco and Severus.

**Parings:** N/A

**Chapter 2**

Raven Mason sat down on her old worn-out bed and looked around the room. She will miss her house in West Lane, SURRY; Even if it was old, smelly and falling apart.

Raven walked towards her dresser and opened the jewelry box that sat on top. Inside a close compartment was a small square box. Raven grabbed the box and sat down on her bed once more.

The girl dumped the box over to revile four pictures. The first was the same picture in the living room but smaller while the second was of Raven, Livy, Diego and Mr. Mason on the front porch swing.

The thrid was a picture with a smaller Raven, she was only three months old when it was taken. She was in the arms of her parents.

Some say Raven is like her mother; Loving, caring, Sweet, Smart, Passionate and beautiful. Others would say she is like her father, Hot tempered, stubborn and loves to break rules. When it came to her looks, Raven was like them both. Her mothers brown hair but not her blue eyes, her fathers brown eyes but not his black hair. She had both their fair skin.

A small tear rolled down her face. Raven was three months old when her parents were killed and almost one when her godparents were killed. Raven, herself would have died if it wasn't for Livy and Mr. Mason.

That was all she knew about her parents; one picture, her father's pendent and Kai and the house elf almost never talk about her parents.

Raven leaned over and picked up the last photo. It was of a women, a man, their son and Raven. The women had dark red hair with green eyes that her son had inherited while her husband had dark brown eyes and the same hair as the boy.

A winning noise caught her attention. Diego was sitting next to her bas with a pleading look i his eye. "I will miss you too, boy." She hugged and kissed him. "I wish Hogwarts allowed dogs but they don't. Only owls, cats, frogs and rats." Diego growled at the word cats.

"Miss Raven," Livy said as she appeared next to her. "You will miss the train if you don't go. Livy is deeply sorry she can not go with mistress but muggles do not know of the wizardry world." Livy turned her gaze to the dog. "Livy will watch over Diego until Mistress comes home."

Raven nodded and grabbed her things. "Wait, mistress, do not forget the wand."

The girl picked up her wand from the beside table. Holding it in her hand once more reminded her how she came to posses it.

**(Flash Back)**

Diagon Alley was located in London, England behind a pub called Leaky Cauldron. The alley was hidden from all non-magic folks also known as Muggles. The alley was crowded with students and there parents who were hunting for their school supplies.

Meanwhile, a young girl and her house elf step though the opening of Diagon Alley. The girl looked around her in amaze. "This place is amazing!" She yelled.

Livy laughed at her young mistress. Not long after, Livy and Raven headed off to the first store they saw. The store just so happened to be called 'Nadan Nalkin's Robes for All Occasions'.

After leaving 'Flourish and Blotts', Livy turned to her mistress. "Over there is where Mistress is to get her wand," Livy pointed towards a shop called 'Olivanders wand shop'. "Livy has something she must do, please forgive her. She will meet Mistress at 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. Good-bye for now." The house elf disappeared.

Raven sighed and headed towards the wand shop.

Olivanders Wand Shop was a small shop located on the west side of Diagon next to a Hilla;s haircuts and Dragon's Diagons. There was gold letters on the front door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., in the window was a small dark brown wand laying on a old violet color cushion.

Inside the small shop didn't look any better than it did on the outside. It was covered in dust and dirt, there was no lights on the inside and a small a single, spindly chair in the corner. There was three shelfs that wet all the way to the ceiling full of narrowed boxes. _Wands_, she thought.

"Why, hello." Said a man on top of a stepping stole. "Your looking for your first wand, I presume." He grabbed a small boxes before appearing behind the desk. "This is a Birch with a unicorn's mane hair. 9 inches long." He handed it to Raven. When her hand touch it, a pill of boxes fell. "Ok not this one." They check over ten others and still nothing when Mr. Olivander saw her necklace. "Where did you get that?"

confessed Raven said, "It was my fathers."

"May I?" When she nodded, he touch it. "Ah yes, I remember him. Oak wand with dragon heartstrings. 9 and a half inches long." He made a 'hmm' noise before turning towards the only black box. "This is 10", Phoenix Ash, Oak." He handed it to her and she felt a warm feeling flow though her body. Gold sparks shot though the end. "interesting."

**(End)**

Raven could did not know what to think of the shop owners beaver. She wanted to ask him more about her father but she knew she didn't have time and went to meet Livy.

Raven's eyes flicker to the bird-cage. Livy went off and bought her a black owl whom she named Hoot. Her dog did not like the new animal but after being scolded for trying to eat the bird, he stopped.

"Mistress?" Livy question.

"I am fine." She smiled before grabbing her things. "I best be going before I miss my train. Goodbye, Livy. Diego." She hugged them both before getting into a cab.

The Kings Cross Station was a six minutes drive so she got there with thirty minutes to spear. Raven walked all around the Station and couldn't find Platform 9 ¾. She even asked some workers and they just laughed.

About to give up hope and go home Raven heard someone say 'Muggles'. She turned her gaze and saw a group of seven, all with red hairs but one boy with brown, all walking towards the wall in between Platform 9 and 10.

Raven decide to follow them. She watch as One or two, walked though the wall and disappeared. Amazed but a little scared, Raven cleared her throat and looked at the older man. "Is that the way to Platform 9 ¾?" She asked.

"Yes, dear." Said the women. "Is this your first year?" When she nodded, the women smile. "It is our Ronny's first year as well. I am Molly Wesley, this is my daughter Ginny and my husband Arther."

"Raven Mason." I shook both their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." She turned towards the wall. "I must get going before the train leaves." With that, she ran towards the wall and disappeared from sight.

Chuckling, the man looked at Raven. "All you need to do is hold on tight to you cart and run towards the wall." Then he followed his wife.

Taking a deep breath, Raven followed.

**End Of Chapter 2**

A/N: How was chapter 2? A little more on Raven past, not much though. You will learn more as the story goes on. I already have an idea.

Also sorry for this chapter for being shorter than the last, please forgive me. NEXT CHAPTER SOON! After I write it anyway...

**Washingtonian:** I am sorry for having to rewrite TKAOQ, It came to my attention that there where a lot of miss spelled words and some things did not make sence. Also it is Harry's first year. Thanks for being my first review :)

**dark wolf of death:** I haven't came up with weather Raven and Harry will have the same destiny or not but I do know that they have a past together, as seen above. Thank you for reviewing!

~Review~

Renezmee Black


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten**

**Summary:** The boy who lived is destin to save the world. The girl who lived is to bring good and evil together. She was the child everyone forgotten, raised by a house elf and only having her dog for company, she is sent a letter from Hogwarts. There she will meet friends, foes and fall in love but in the end only one question will remain. Who will she chose?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Livy, Diego and Raven though I wish I did own Draco and Severus.

**Parings:** N/A

**Chapter 3**

Raven's brown eyes went wide in shock. After passing though the wall between 9 and 10, she found herself at the Hogwarts Express ¾.

Looking around, Raven started to feel out-of-place. All around her where families waving goodbye to their children while she had no one. _No._ She thought. _I will no longer be a sad little girl who lost her parents and Guardian. It is time to start over fresh._

Raven pulled her bags up the trains steps and opened the first compartment she saw, the compartment happen to have the letter 'R' on it.

Sighing, Raven all but throw her bags onto a self above the seats. _This is gonna be a long ride._

Just as she stated to doze off, the compartment door opened to relive a bushy hair girl. "Have you seen a toad? It seems a boy named Neville has lost one."

Raven raised her eyebrow before saying, "I haven't seen any toad but I shall let you know if I do."

"Alright." Said the unknown girl. "I am Hermione Granger." She held out her right hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss-?" Hermione Granger had bushy brown hair with small brown eyes.

"Mason. Raven Mason." Raven shook her hand before turning her head back towards the window.

"Alright." She said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

About a minute late, the door open to an elderly women pushing a trolley. "Anything I can get for you, dear?"

Raven smiled and said; "What would you recommend?"

Smiling she replied, "I would recommend either chocolate Frogs or Liquorice Wands." She pointed at the sweets out. "The Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are alright. There is different kinds such as chocolate, peppermint, Bogy, Dirt and ect."

Raven made a discuss face before asking for two Liquorice Wands and Sugar Quills.

Once she was done eating, Raven started to put on her school robes. A knee-high dark grey skirt, a white bottom up, a black tie with the Hogwarts crest on it and a black robe. Raven made sure her snake necklace was hidden from sight. Just as she started to put on her black shoes, the compartment door opened and a girl around Raven's age came in. She froze before siting down across from Raven. "Hello." The girl said. "I am Primrose Buttermere."

Primrose had short brown hair. Her pale skin brought out her hazel eyes. Like Raven, she had on her school robes.

Raven smiled. "Raven Mason."

"Mason?" Questioned the girl. "I don't believe there is any pure-blood with that last name, so your either a half-blood, like me or a muggle born." She clapped her hands. "Oh I hope we can get into the same house and be friends!" When Raven nodded, she continued. "I wonder what house I will be in...Gryindor? Hufflepuff? No maybe Ravenclaw! I hope not Slythrin though."

"Whats wrong with Slytherin?" Raven asked, now interested in the other girls conversation.

Primrose eyes went wide. "You do not know?" She laughed. "You must be a Muggle born then! Hogwarts is split into four houses: Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each first year must go though the Sorting ceremony to be assigned to their house." She started. "Gryfindor," she touch the lion n her tie, "is the house of bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. It is founded by Godric Gryindor himself. Next is Hufflepuff." She moved her finger to the Badger. "Hufflepuff is the house of Work, Patience, Loyalty and fairness. It was founded by Helga Hufflepuff." Next was the Eagle. "Ravenclaw is the house of intelligence, knowledge, and wit. This house was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Last, Slytherin." She flinched when touching the snake. "Slytherin is the house of ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. It was founded by Salazer Slytherin."

Raven shrugged. "Why is Slytherin so bad?"

"Because," Primrose whispered. "Not a witch nor wizard that has been in that house turn bad. Everyone in that house is a follower of He-who-must-not-be-named."

Raven again was confused of this 'He-who-must-not-be-named' but dropped it.

xXx

Not long after, the train stopped and everyone started to get off. "First years this way, please!" Yelled a giant man holding a lantern lamp. "Frist years, don't be shy! This way! Hello Harry!"

"Hey Hargid!" A boy next to Raven and Primrose said. Raven looked over to see a small boy with brown hair and glasses looking up at the tall man. Primrose gasped.

"That Harry Potter! The Harry Potter." She started giggling. "I hope I am in the same house as him!"

"Right, then. This way to the boats. Come now, follow me." The man known as Hargid said.

xXx

Raven sat in a boat with Primrose, Herimone Grander, a girl who introduced herself as Susan Bone as well as Justin Finch-Flechley and Ernie Macmillian.

Susan was quiet and when she did talk it was to Justin. Ernie and Justin both flirted with Primrose but she ignored them and they stopped after a while after Raven glared at them. Primrose nodded her thanks.

Raven was surprised when the boat started to float by itself but ignored it.

After what felt like hours, a huge castle came into view. It was lite by torches and Raven could see a large bridge as well as tall towers attach to Hogwarts.

"Beauitful." Primrose and Susan said.

Justin and Ernie grinned while Hermonie said, "Did you know that Hogwarts was in the middle ages by Godric Gryindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Rvenclaw and Salazer Slytherin? That our Minster was schooled here? I read all about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Once the boats where docked, Raven followed Hagrid into the castle. "Just head up those stairs," He said, "and ye will see Professer McGonagall. She will tell ye what to do."

Slowly, Raven climbed the stair till she was standing near Primrose and Hermonie behiend Harry Potter and his red friend.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said a witch in emerald-green robes that stood at the top of the stair case. She had a very stern expression on her face. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup."

A croak filled the air and a boy yelled 'Trever!' before grabbing it. He look at Professor McGonagall. "Sorry."

She turned back to the rest of us. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She turned and left.

Raven turned to Primrose who was looking at Harry. "I still can't believe the Harry Potter is here."

Rave rolled her eyes at Primrose when she heard, "It's true then, what they said on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A boy, no older than her, with sleek blonde hair made his way towards Harry.

Witches and wizards alike started to whisper his name and tried to get a better look a the boy-who-lived.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He looked at the red hair boy. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks." Harry remarked.

"Where ready for you." McGonagall said she put a hand on Draco shoulder. "Follow me." Draco gave Harry a glare.

xXx

The dining hall, later Raven found out was called 'The great hall' from Hermonie, wasn't what Raven expected. _Well it is a witch and wizard school_, she thought. She didn't know what she really expected but it wasn't this.

There where candles flying around the ceiling but the ceiling wasn't like a normal ceiling. It look like the night sky. Raven looked around and notice four long tables. Each table the students where sitting in front of gold plates and goblets. On the far right sat students in Gryindor, they wore scarlet and gold. Next was Hufflepuff in yellow and black. Then Ravenclaw, who's colours where blue and bronze. Last was Slytherin, green and silver.

At the end of the tables, farest from the first years, was another table with older witches and wizards. There was also a stool with a hat on it.

"Those are our professors." Whisper Primrose. "I only know who Headmaster Dumbledore is." She guested to the white hair man with a long bread to match. When Raven meet his eyes, she saw them twinkle slightly before looking towards Professor McGonagall.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the hall. "Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The headmaster of Hogwarts stand. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." He looked towards Harry then Raven before finishing. "Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat down

"Let the sorting began!" Professor McGonagall said and with that, the hat started to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Students around started to clap and cheer as professor McGonagall grabbed the hat off the stool and looked at a list of names.

**The End**

A/N: Alright, I tried to get the whole sorting ceremony in here but it didn't happen. The next chapter, hopefully, I'll put it up in the next two weeks. Also, yes I used lines from the movie and book (I don't own either, sadly).

I got the name Primrose from the huger games (I Dont Own!).

*REVIEW*

Renezmee Black

(Sorry if I spelled anything wrong! My auto correct is off.)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten**

**Summary:** The boy who lived is destin to save the world. The girl who lived is to bring good and evil together. She was the child everyone forgotten, raised by a house elf and only having her dog for company, she is sent a letter from Hogwarts. There she will meet friends, foes and fall in love but in the end only one question will remain. Who will she chose?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Livy, Diego and Raven though I wish I did own Draco and Severus.

**Parings:** N/A

**Chapter 4**

Students around started to clap and cheer as professor McGonagall grabbed the hat off the stool and looked at a list of names.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked at the paper. "Hermione Granger!"

"Good luck!" Susan and Primrose said.

Hermione nodded. "Oh, no. Ok relax." She slowly walked up the stairs and sat on the stool.

"Mental that one, i'm telling you." The red head boy next to Harry said. Susan and Primrose glared.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

After Hermione, one by one each student sat on the stool and where assigned to their houses. Each house cheered when they got a new member.

Primrose turn to Raven. "I hope I get into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff!" She smiled as the hat sorted Susan into Hufflepuff.

"Primrose Buttermere!" Professor McGonagall.

Primrose took a deep breath as Raven gave her a 'Good luck'. Nodding towards her new friend, Primrose sat down on the stole. After a minute, the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" Primrose jumped up with a greatful glee and ran towards Susan and Hannah Abbott.

"Ronald Weasley!" The red haired, freckled boy walks up the stairs with a look of fear in his eye. 'Please not Slythrin. Anything but Slytherin!' He thought.

"Gryfindor!" Cried the Sorting hat after being place upon the boys head.

"Harry Potter." The room fell silent as the boy who lived sat down on the stool.

"Gryfindor!" Yelled the hat after three minutes. Cheers filed the air and Harry ran towards the Gryfindor table.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Yelled Fred and George Weasley.

Raven watched as each student was welcomed to there tables. She heard laughing and turn her head towards the Hufflepuff table. Primrose had her hand resting on Hannah and Susan's shoulders.

"Raven Mason." At last, Raven climbed the stairs and sat down.

_'Hmm...Difficult. You are brave and daring enough for Gryffindor, loyalty and fairness for Hufflepuff, Intelligence and wit for Ravenclaw and Cunning and Resourcefulness for Slytherin...So where to put you?' _The hat's voice filled her head. _'Where should a daughter of a Slytherin Prefect and a Gryffindor's head girl be place in?'_

'My father was a Slythrin?' Raven thought.

'Oh yes, I remember his first time at Hogwarts.' The hat said. 'Hmm you would do good in Gryffindor but much better in Slythrin.'

Out loud, the hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

* * *

Raven followed the Slytherin prefect, Marcus Flint she believed was his name, towards the Hogwarts Dungeons.

"The password," Hissed Marcus. "Is Pure-blood. Forget it and you will be sleeping outside." He looked towards a stone wall before snapping out, "Pure-blood." and the stones moved to revile a small hallway.

Inside was green lamps and chairs. The room was filled with low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

Through the green tent windows, Raven could tell that the common room was built under neath the lake.

"Female's rooms are on the right and men's are on the left. If you need anything, don't bother." He glared before heading towards the left stairs.

Draco, along with his new followers; Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, sat down. Draco and Pansy, the pig face girl, sat down on a sofa while Goyle and Crabbe sat on the chairs in front.

"Mason." Draco said looking at Raven. "I've never heard of that last name."

"That is because she's probably a flity Mudblood, Drakey." Pansy glared at Raven. She did not like her Draco looking at the black hair girl.

"I am not a muggle-born." Raven said before walking up the stairs towards the dorm room #6.

The dorm had four poster bed, each had black curtains with green and silver bed set. At the foot is a bench with the Slytherin design on the sides. There is also a window located between two beds on the far end where Raven locates her bags as well as her new uniforms.

Rave put her clothes and books neatly in the storage bench. She also had a picture of her, Mr. Mason, Livy and Diego siting at her bedside.

Raven sat down on her bed and took off her necklace. Staring at the 'S' shape snake, Raven knew it must have been her fathers. Raven opened the necklace and smiled. Looking back at her was her parents. Her mother was wearing a light blue dress with diamonds and the same necklace Raven was holding. Her father had on a pair of black dress robes. On the left was 'I will always cherish you, my darling. A-'.

"Where did you get that?" A screeching voice filled the air. "No Mudblood should have enough to buy that."

Raven eyes sifted over to see Pansy Parkinson sitting on the bed next to her. In a hurry, Raven put back on the necklace. "It it none of your business, Parkinson."

"How dare you!" She yelled. "I am of hirer blood than you, Mason! And I will not tolerate you messing with my poor and loving Draco!"

Raven rolled her eyes and rolled over.

"Pansy, leave her alone. For now." A new voice said.

Raven looked over to see two identical twin girls with brown hair. "I am Flora Carrow and this is Hestia. Stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours." Flora said.

**The End**

A/N: Sorry its a little short. I will write the next one longer. What do you think of Raven being a Slytherin? And her parents?

Washingtonian; Thanks for telling me. I was in a hurry and didn't mean too. Thanks for being my first Review for my first two Chapters.

~Renezmee Black


	5. Chapter 5

**The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten**

**Summary:** The boy who lived is destin to save the world. The girl who lived is to bring good and evil together. She was the child everyone forgotten, raised by a house elf and only having her dog for company, she is sent a letter from Hogwarts. There she will meet friends, foes and fall in love but in the end only one question will remain. Who will she chose?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Livy, Diego and Raven though I wish I did own Draco and Severus.

**Parings:** N/A

**Chapter 5**

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts, Raven felt as if she was unwanted by the other students. Gryfindor and Ravenclaws all glared at her and while Hufflepuffs did not glare, Raven knew they where talking about her.

Today was the first day of school for the first years and Raven already couldn't wait till the Holidays. She missed Livy and Diego.

"Hey, Mason!" A male voice shouted from behind her. She turned to find Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle heading towards her. "Your going to Potions with us." He grabbed her arm and started to lead her towards the dungeons.

Across the hall, Pike watch Draco steer the Mudblood towards the dungeons. "Isn't that Draco?" He said out loud.

Pansy spun around and started to look around for her beloved Drakey. When seeing him with his hand on Raven, Pansy became angry. "How dare that little Mudblood try and steel my Drakey from me!" She stormed across the hall and wrapped her arm around Draco's. "Hello, Drakey!" She smiled at him before glaring at Raven. "I see your still here, Mudblood."

"I've told you before, I am not a muggle-born." She removed Draco's hand before walking into the class room. The Gryfindors where already in there seats, talking quietly among themselves while the Slythrins kept shouting insults towards them. Raven rolled her eyes and sat towards the back.

Draco sat up front, Pansy at his side while Crabbe and Goyle sat behind him. Raven watched as Pansy tried holding Draco's hand, only to be rejected when he turned to talked to Crabbe.

"Is this seat taken?" Raven looked and saw a tall Slythrin looking at her. He had short black hair and the deepest brown eyes Raven has ever seen. His uniform, much like the other males, had a white button up shirt, his hose tie, a black V-neck jumper and grey trousers.

Raven blushed when she realized she was staring to long. "Not at all." She whispered.

He smiled and sat down. "I don't believe we've meet, I am Aiden Maverick."

"Raven Mason." They shook hands just as the door was slammed open and in walked the professor. Raven's eyes went wide as she took in her Potions teacher. He had shoulder-length black hair that framed his face, his hair looked as if it needed to be wash. His eyes where as dark as night and his handsome face had a scowl on it.

_Handsome?_ Raven wondered._ Why did I think that?_

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," He looked at Draco, who smiled. "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Professor Snape looked towards were Harry Potter was sitting. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

"Mr. Potter, Our. New. Celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Raven watched as Hermione's hand shot up. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" By now, Hermione was waving her hand in the air, barely staying in her seat.

"I don't know, sir." The boy replied.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape turned back towards the class and looked towards Aiden. "Mr. Maverick, answer the question and enlightened our little Celebrity."

Aiden stood up and winked at me. "Asphodel and a infusion wormwood make a sleeping potion. It is known as The Draught Of The Living Dead. A bezoar is found in a goats stomach and it can save you from most poisons. A monkshood and wolfbane are from two different plants that are both called Iris." He sat down with a smudged look.

Professor looked at Raven. "What did he get wrong, Mrs. Mason."

Raven stood up and looked into the professor eyes. "Although Mr. Maverick was right about what Asphodel and the wormwood make and where to find the bezoar. He was wrong about Monkshood and wolfbane. There is nothing different from Monkshood and wolfbane, they both come from the same planted called aconite. Not Iris, which are flowers."

"Thirty points to Slythrin!" The professor turned around and begun the lesson.

"Your pretty smart." Aiden smiled at Raven. She blushed.

(-.-) Later On (-.-)

The great hall was buzzing with excitement. It was just passed Mid-day and all the students have just finished with their lunch.

"Eye of a rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." A first year Gryfindor tried to turn his water to rum. After one more try, the cup explodes. The hall is soon filled with laughter while the boy hung his head in shame and embarrassed.

Once, the laughter stopped, a flock of owls came flying into the hall. "Mail's here!" A student shouted.

A dark brown barn owl fly towards Aiden and dropped a parcel infront of him. Aiden's childhood friend, Julian Kings, looked at him. "Isn't that 'You know what' book?"

Aiden smirked with a nod and he turned towards Raven who had just finished drinking her Strawberry juice. Before he could say anything, Hoot came flying in carrying a small letter in his claws and a parcel in his beak.

He landed next to Ravens plate and held out his leg. She un-tied the letter and took the parcel before giving Hoot a small bread crum. "Is that your owl?" Aiden asked in shock.

Raven looked up and nodded. She stood up, with the letter in hand and walked out. Raven had already finished her first class and since D.A.D.A. wasn't until later, she headed towards her room.

The droms where quiet as Raven sat down on her bed. She opened the letter in her hand and began to read.

'Dear Mistress,

For you. It once belong to your mother.

Livy'

Inside the parcel was a golden bracelet. There was a carving on the back with the words 'Forever in my heart, my lioness'. Raven smiled and put on the bracelet. It fit like a glove.

(-.-)

Raven stood next to an old looking broomstick with Aidan on her right and Draco on her left. At her nervous look, Aidan laughed. "It's not hard. Trust me." He smiled when Raven nodded.

"Good afternoon, class." A female voice filed the air. Madam Rolanda Hooch had gey spiky hair that was cut short and piercing yellow hawlk-like eyes. She had on a black cloak, like all the other teachers.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class said.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

Everyone did as they where told. Harry potter's broom flew into his hand as well as Draco broom. Aiden smirked at a Gryfindor who kept trying to get her broom to fly into her hand. He stuck out his hand a said, "Up!" and his broom flew to Aiden's waiting hand. He turned to Raven. "Go on, give it a try but don't forget to add feeling."

She nodded and went to copy Aiden. "Up!" She said and her broom flew into her hand. She grinned at Aiden. "Thank you!"

He smiled. "No problem."

Raven saw Hermoine having a little trouble with her broom. "Give it feeling, Hermoine." Raven smiled at the Gryfindor.

"Look, a mudblood helping a mudblood." A screeching voice Raven has become familiar with smirked. Raven glared at Pansy who stood next to Crabbe.

"That's enough, Miss Parkinson." Madam Hooch said. "Thirty points from Slythrin." She turned back to the class. "Now, nce you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. {Class mounts} When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." She blew a whistle.

A Gryfindor boy takes off immediately with a frightened look on his face.

"Mr. Longbottom." Madam Hooch said as his house mates yelled. "Neville!"

Neville started to soaring higher when Madam Hooch kept yelling his name. "Down! Down!" He kept crying but the broom kept soaring away from the class. "Help!" He yelled.

"Come back down this instant." Madam Hooch yelled.

As Neville started to soar farther away from the others but closer towards the castle. He slams into the wall, coking along it and the swooped off. He begins falling towards the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs. Madam Hooch pulled out her wand to stop him but is too slow. She along with the students dives out of the way of the falling boy. His cloak caught on a statue and he's flipped off his broom. "Help!" He yells just as his cloak rips and he falls to the ground.

"Everyone, out of the way!" Madam Hooch said and she runs towards the boy. "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" Raven heard a Gryfindor ask.

"Ow ow ow ow." Neville whined.

Madam Hooch helped him up. "Oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Raven saw Draco grab something off the ground as Madam Hooch begins to help Neville back towards the castle. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

Draco snickers. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Slythrins house laughed at his 'joke'.

"Let's get out of hear." Aiden whispered in Ravens ear.

"But-"

"No buts. Come on." He dragged Raven from the group as Harry started to yell at him.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked as Aiden pulled her down the hall way. He smiled at her but did not answer. He dragged her up the stairs and headed towards the fifth floor cooridor. He stopped next to the statue of Gregory the smarmy. He touched a button on the back and the statue moved.

Raven gasped. Behind the statue was a small, narrow hallway. "My father told me about this pass way, it leads to the old Muggle History class room. Dad said they quiet using this room after 'You-Know-Who' follower had teach and killed a student." He saw Raven scared face and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, i'll protect you." He lead her down the hallway until they come to the old class room.

Aiden mumbled a spell with his wand and the room lite up. It remind Raven of the Potions class room. There was three rolls of five two seater tables. Spider webs on the walls and empty bookshelf.

While Raven looked around the room, Aiden said another spell and the 'Hex Sisters' began to play. He walked towards Raven and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" Raven looked up and smiled. She placed her hand in his and they began to waltz.

"So," He started to say. "What is your favorite flower?"

Raven looked at him in surprised. "Why?"

He smiled. "I just want to know more about you."

"Well, its a white rose."

He laughed. "A white rose, huh? I can see that."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me." She slapped his arm.

"Sorry." He smiled. "White rose fits you. Purity, Innocence and Heavily."

She blushed. "Shut up!" He laughed.

(-.-)

Raven found herself smiling as she laid in bed. She and Aiden had got to know each other more and Raven felt as if she might have found a friend. _Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad._ Was her last thought before falling to sleep.

If only that was true...

**A/N: DONE! Sorry it took so long, I have been busy lately and had a minor Writers block. So what do you think of Aiden? Also, I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**** REVIEW****


	6. Chapter 6

**The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten**

**Summary:** The boy who lived is destin to save the world. The girl who lived is to bring good and evil together. She was the child everyone forgotten, raised by a house elf and only having her dog for company, she is sent a letter from Hogwarts. There she will meet friends, foes and fall in love but in the end only one question will remain. Who will she chose?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Livy, Diego and Raven though I wish I did own Draco and Severus.

**Parings:** N/A

**Chapter 6**

Raven woke up to yelling coming from her house common room. She got dress, making sure to put on her necklace and her mothers bracelet. She dashed downstairs to find it in Chaos.

Across the room, Raven spotted Aiden and Julian. "Whats going on?" She yawned.

"It seems Harry Potter has joined his house Quidditch team." She looked at him confused. "First years rarely join their house teams." She nodded.

"...The only reason Potter is on his house team is because he's_ famous_." Draco spit out. "My father will hear about this!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I was woke up, at.." She looked at her watch "Six O'clock because of this?" She grumped. Since it's Thrusday, Classes didn't started until 10, after breakfast and then after Lunch.

Aidan laughed before looking at Raven. "Come on." He whispered, holding out his hand. Raven gave him a odd look before reaching out. He pulled her out of the Common room with Julian following.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked but he didn't answer. After a while, Raven found herself once again in front of the black lake. Confused, she looked at her Slythrin classmates.

Aiden sat down with his back against a tree. Raven sat down next to him with Julian on her other side.

"You look like you needed a break from Malfoy's temper tantrum." Aiden smiled when Raven laughed. "You need to laugh more."

Raven smiled and gave Aiden a hug. "Thank you, Aiden."

On her other side, Julian gave Aiden a glare before mouthing 'Pansy'. Aiden sighed and got up. "I need to get ready for class. Can't very well show up in this." He laughed. Aiden had on a pair of old jeans and a plain white shirt.

Raven nodded. "See you guys later." They replied 'bye' before rushing towards the school.

Once out of her sight, Aiden smack Julian in the back of his head. "What the hell was that for!?" Aiden yelled.

"We cannot let you fall for her, Aiden." Julian glared.

Aiden sighed. "I know..." But he couldn't help but remember how Ravens eyes lite up when she laughed. He needed to stop. "Come on, we need to see the Professor."

Back at the lake, Raven sat down wondering about what has happened the past month._ I know my mother was a Gryffindor, my father was a Slythrin. I know they where in love but something kept them from being together. What kept them apart?_ She wondered._ And who is the 'You-Know-Who' person? Why is everyone scared of his/her?_

Raven pondered on who the 'You-Know-Who' is until it was time for her first class.

Professor Flitwick was a short man with a long bread. He was standing on a piled of books in front of the classroom.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" He looked around the room. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

Four seats down from where Raven was sitting, she could hear Draco copying the teachers movements. "Wingardium Levio-saaa." Nothing happened.

Aiden flashed Raven a smile. "Let me show you how a real wizard does it. Wingardium Levio-sa." The feather moved a little before falling back down.

"Yea a true Wizard, Aiden." Raven laughed.

"You think its funny? You give it a try." Aiden huffed.

She cleared her throat before doing the hand movements. Before she could say the spell, Hermione was already being praised by the teacher. For some reason, Raven felt anger towards the bushy hair Gryffindor but she chose to ignore it.

BOOM! Raven jumped when a Gryffindor's feather explodes. The teacher jumped and let out a yell when Harry said, "I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."

Raven sighed and tried again. "Wingardium Leviosa." Her feather flew into the air with grace.

"Well done, Ms. Mason!" The professor praised.

Raven smiled. "Good job, Raven." Julian whispered in her ear. She froze at his closeness.

Aiden glared at his 'friend' over Ravens head. 'Leave her alone' he mouthed.

(-.-)

After classes had ended, Raven headed to her dorm room for a nap until the Halloween dinner. My first holiday without Livy or Diego.

Deciding against a nap, Raven headed towards the Owlery. It didn't take Raven long to find Hoot, him being the only black owl there.

She sat down at the old rusty desk and began to wright.

'Dear Livy,

How are you? It has been a while since I spoken to you. Hows Deigo? The house?

I've been fine. I have learned a lot. Thank you again for the Owl and the bracelet.

I love and miss you guys,

Raven'

She tied the note to Hoots leg before sending him off.

Later that night, Raven headed towards the Great Hall. It was dark besides the Jack O'Lanterns and candles that where hanging from the ceiling.

Raven walked towards where Aiden and Julian where sitting. She sat in between both boys with a smile.

They talked about the Halloween Ball that Professor Dumbledore was holding that weekend. "I'm going as a vampire!" Aiden said.

"Hey!" Julian shouted at him. "I wanted to be a vampire." He said jokingly. "I vant to suck ye blood!" He said to Raven.

She couldn't stop laughing at her two new friends. "What are you gonna be, Ms. Mason?" Aiden said.

"It's a secret." Raven lied. In truth, Raven never dressed up for Halloween. She always stayed home and no one showed up for candy so Raven didn't have the need to 'Trick or Treat'.

Aiden smiled. "Hey do you wanna..." He was cut off by the door slamming open.

Professor Quirell came running in. "Troll!" He yelled. "IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know..." He fainted.

The hall was soon filled with chaos. Students screaming and running around in fear. "SILLLLLLLEENNNCEEE!" Professor Dumbledore yelled, causing everyone to freeze. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

As the Prefects started to gather there house students, Raven saw Professor Snape disappear though the doorway. Raven watch his back as he disappeared. _I wonder where he is going?_

As Marcus Flint lead the Slythrins back towards their dorm, Aiden stopped Raven. "Want to go see the 'Troll'?" Raven shook her head.

"Nah, I'm tired. See you guys later." She walked up the stairs towards her room.

She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

(-.-)

The next morning, Raven woke up an hour before her first lesson started. She got up and dressed before walking downstairs. Aiden was no where to be seen as well as Parkinson.

Draco and his 'friends' where sitting on the couch talking among themselves. Julian was sitting on a chair, reading what looked to be 'Reality and Myth Of Vampires'.

He looked up as Raven sat down on the arm rest. "I see your awake." He replied Coldly.

Raven glared before getting up. "Hey!" Draco yelled. He walked over to Raven and wrapped a arm around her. "Where are you going?"

"To the Great hall." Before removing his arm.

Raven walked though the doors at the same moment she heard Professor Snape say, "Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin." Raven noticed him lightly limping.

Worried, Raven went to fall her house head when she over heard what Harry Potter said. "That explains the blood." Blood?

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"Listen," He said. "last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." A Three head dog? Ravens eyes went wide.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret." Harry said.

"...ven. Raven!" Raven looked to see Draco starring at her. "I've been yelling your name for the past minute. Come on, the mail will be here soon."

She allowed Draco pull her towards the Slythrin table to see Julian and Aiden already sitting there. She sat down in between Aiden and Draco. Pansy, who sat across from Raven, glared at her. "Why are you sitting next to my Drakey!"

"Thats enough, Pansy." Draco said just as Owl screeching filed the air.

After giving Hoot a treat, Raven grabbed her letter and nodded Goodbye. She stuffed the letter into her pocket before heading towards the dungeons. She needed to see if Professor Snape was okay.

(-.-)

Raven walked towards her Potion's teachers office and knocked lightly. "What?" He snapped opening the door. He froze seeing the first year Slythrin looking at him. "Ah, Ms. Mason. What can I do for you?"

"I came to see if you where alright." She whispered. "I had notice you limping in the great hall." Raven glanced behiend her teacher to see two large bookselfs full of books, a desk covered in paper and a First Aid kit siting on top with the Gauze wrap laying out.

The professor face harden. "I am fine, as you can see. Now please, I must get ready for class." She looked down to see blood drops on the floor.

Raven stopped him from closing the door. "You are hurt." Her eyes widen. "Why won't you go see the nurse?"

"I am fine." He snapped.

Raven stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I may not know any healing spells, but I can dress your wound." She walked into his room and graved the Gauze before looking at Snape.

"It's not gonna wrap itself." Snape sighed before closing the door.

"You better hurry up before classes start!" He snapped.

**A/N: Ok, shorter than I wanted but oh well! SOOO what did you think? I'll try updating as fast as I can and thank you to my fateful readers.**

**Also, what should Raven go for the Halloween Ball? I know there wasn't one in the movie nor the book but I thought there should be. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE**

**Renezmee Black**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten**

**Summary:** The boy who lived is destin to save the world. The girl who lived is to bring good and evil together. She was the child everyone forgotten, raised by a house elf and only having her dog for company, she is sent a letter from Hogwarts. There she will meet friends, foes and fall in love but in the end only one question will remain. Who will she chose?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Livy, Diego and Raven though I wish I did own Draco and Severus.

**Parings:** N/A

**Chapter 7**

The week had passed in a blur and before Raven knew it, it was time for the Halloween Ball. The Halloween Ball was a time where all Hogwart houses got together and mingled though Slythrin house still did not go anywhere near Gryfindor.

Raven had sat in front of a mirror for over thirty minutes applying her green fade into red eyeshadow, red lipstick and curling her brown hair. After finishing her hair, Raven stood up and got a better look at her now finished outfit.

When Livy first send Raven's outfit to her, she protest until Aiden had encouraged her to wear it. It was a green and red tutu style dress with a belt and button details on the front. To complete the outfit was a red and green elf hat, a red and green stripped tights with light green high heels. Raven had thought that dressing up as a elf was more Christmas than Halloween but Aiden had pointed out that a elf is also a creature, so their should be no reason she shouldn't go as one.

Sighing, Raven added her mother's bracelet and the locket necklace before leaving her dorm room._ Why am I even going?_She thought as she walked down the stairs._ Aiden was sick and Julian was visiting his parents._

As she step off the stairs, a hand wrapped around her neck and in a very bad Romanian accent filed her ears. "Shall I turn ye into my Vampire queen, little Elf?"

She spun around to find Aiden smiling down at her. His normal black hair was spiked with hints of red in it. He wore a black cape, a tux underneath it and vampire fangs. "Do ye like?" He asked with a smirk.

"I thought you where sick?" Raven glared at him.

"I am sorry I worried the lady." He bowed before grinning at her. "You forget, Miss Mason. This is a magic school, the nurse got me feeling better with a flick of her wand." He held out his arm. "Shall I show you towards the ball room since I had worried you?"

Raven rolled her eyes before wrapping her arm around his. They talked and laughed all the way to the ball. Once they enter the great hall, Raven nearly didn't notice it. Their was candles, Jack-O-Lanterns, bats and another plastic creatures hanging from the ceiling. The tables where pushed towards the walls so the middle of the floor was clear for dancing. All around Raven was Princess, were-wolves, faries, witches, ghost and even some muggle story characters such as Cinderella, the little mermaid and even Robin Hood.

"Raven!" Primrose yelled from where she stood. Primrose wore a green iridescent microfiber dress with gold sequined applique and hem, matching draw string purse, gold star wand and headband with fairy wings. Her blonde hair was in a bun on top of her head. "I love your elf costume." She grinned before looking at Aiden. "I am Primrose Buttermere."

Aiden did not answer Primrose, instead he was starring towards the table holding drinks. Raven followed his gaze and found Pansy wearing a skimpy cat costume. It was made of a very short and tight dress with two black cat ears and tail. "I'll get us something to drink." Aiden mumbled before heading towards the table.

"Who was that?" Primrose asked.

"Aiden." Raven replied while watching his retreating back._ What was that all about?_

"Prim!" Another fairy yelled. She and Primrose both wore the same fairy costumes except Primrose was green while hers was dark brown.

"Coming, Hannah!" Primrose smiled sadly at Raven. "Sorry."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Go." She shoved her Hufflepuff friend towards the other girl. "Have fun!" She shouted before looking over were Aiden had went only to find him and cat-Pansy gone. _Where did he go?_

Raven groaned and walked towards the table in the far back. She sat down and rest her head on her hand. Her left hand was playing with her locket while she looked around the room for a vampire she called her best friend.

After a while, Raven gave up and laid her head down when a voice behind her caused her to jump. "If your tired, Ms. Mason, then go back to your dorm room. This is a ball not a bed." She turned to find Severus Snape looking at her.

"I was not sleeping, Professor Snape. Just resting my head." A look of surprise past over her Professor's face before it was gone.

"Well, do not 'rest your head' unless you are in your dorm." He grumped before he began to walk away when Raven stopped him.

"Professor Snape." She called.

"Yes, Ms. Mason?" He looked at her with annoyance.

"I was wondering when we'll start making potions." She has been wondering about this since school had started. Professor Snape was known for being a great Potions Master and Raven wanted to become one as well.

"Next week we shall make a simple potion, a cure for Boils." He replied before taking a seat next to her.

"But that is a elementary potion." Raven said. Since his parents where Witches, Mr. Mason grew up around potion making. Raven had walked in on him making a Headache Away potion when she was six. She had asked him to teach her and every Friday, Mr. Mason had taught Raven potions until his death when she was ten. Raven had been heartbroken for nearly a year and swore to never make potions again until Livy had said Mr. Mason would want her to continuing doing the thing she loved. Then, two months later Raven got a letter from Hogwarts.

He raised a eyebrow at her. "You've done potions before, Ms. Mason?"

"Raven and yes, I have. My guardian had taught me." She corrected him.

He nodded and began to quiz Raven on potions and before they both knew it, the ball was over and Professor Snape got up to leave. "I shall look forward to your work, Ms. Mason." With one last nod, he left.

After leaving the ball, it didn't take Raven long to get back to the Slythrin dorm. When she stepped in, Raven was not repaired for what she saw. Aiden and Draco where in a yelling match while Pansy stood in between them both. "What's going on?" Raven questioned as she stepped towards Aiden.

Draco grabbed Ravens waist. "Don't go near him." He glared at Aiden.

"Let go, Draco." Raven tried to shove his arm off her. "Do not tell me what to do. Let go!"

"You heard her, Malfoy. She said let go." Aiden glared at his house mate.

"Be quiet, Maverick." Draco hissed.

"Drakey!" At Pansy's shriek, Raven flinched at the loud sound. "Why are you touching a mudblood?"

Raven growled under her breath. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

"Your lover boy here is-" He got cut off when Professor Snape walked in.

"Detention Mr. Maverick. My classroom after classes end on Monday." He glanced at Raven before leaving. "Go to your dorm, Ms. Mason before I give you detention as well."

Raven cursed under her breath. "Thank you, Draco." She hissed before stomping up towards her dorm room.

"Wait, Raven!" Draco shouted.

"What now?" She glared at him. When she finally started to get along with her favorite class' Professor, Draco and Aiden had to go and ruin it.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled so low that if he wasn't next to Raven, she wouldn't have caught it. "...I" He was cut off by Aiden.

"You've done enough, Aiden!" He glared at Draco. "Raven, I'm sorry you got pulled into Draco's temper tantrum but at least we got Detention together." He flashed her a smile.

Across the room, Pansy Parkinson glared at Raven. _Who did she think she is? Coming into the Slythrin house and trying to take my Drakey from me! She'll pay. That supid Mudblood will pay! How dare she lie and say she wasn't muggle-born! How did the witch even get into Slythrin?_

Pansy walked forward and stormed up the stairs but not before she locked eyes with Aiden Maverick. She smirked and went to her dorm room. _All is going according to plan._

Pansy laid down onto her bed and fell asleep.

(-.-) Two weeks later (-.-)

Before long, it was time for the first Quidditch game of the season; Slythrin vs. Gryfindor.

Raven had heard about Quidditch but was excited about her first game. She, Julian and Aiden had decide to sit in the front role so she had a better view of the arena. It didn't really help much when Aiden had saw Draco and his 'gang' along with pig-face three roles behind them. Both boys where glaring at each other with anger.

Ever since the Halloween ball three weeks ago, both boys did not get along and Raven still did not know what Draco had tried to tell her. Every time they got close enough to talk, Aiden, Julian or Pansy was there to interrupted. Raven became angry because she wanted to know what they where hiding but gave up after trying to figure out for a week.

"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season!" A Gryfindor, Lee Jordan said as the teams flew onto the field. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

Madam Hooch walked out and stood next to a trunk. " Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." She glanced at the Slythrin team before opening up the trunk. Two balls, Bluder's Raven believed, flew out.

"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee started up again. A golden ball with wings flew out of the trunk and into the air. Madam Hooch grabbed the last ball and tossed it into the air. "The The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!"

Gryfindor grabbed the ball first but the golden Snitch caught Raven's eye. It was flying not far from where she sat but far away enough that no one could see it but her. She watched as it stood still that she could barely see it. "Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Raven jumped at the sound of Lee's voice. Gryfindor cheered. "Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Marcus tossed the ball towards the Gryfindor's goal only to be stopped by the Gryfindor Captain Oliver Wood. Raven rolled her eyes as one of the Gryfindors grabbed the ball. If Marcus was watching, he would have saw Adrian Pucey was opened and instead of Gryfindor getting the ten points, Slythrin would have. Gryfindor once again cheers as another ten points was added. Now its twenty to none.

Raven watched as Slythrin's got blocked left and right by the Gryfindor Captain. Until Marcus got fed up and grabbed one of the beater's bat. He hit a bluder right into the Gryfindor's Captains stomach causing him to fall off his broom. Gryfindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all boo'ed the Slythrin's for cheating.

Aiden laughed. "Did you see how hard he got hit!" Julian joined in while Raven rolled her eyes. _Marcus shouldn't have done that. _

Raven went to say something when Adrain Pucey jumps over one of the Gryfindor twins and scores. Raven grinned and cheered for her team. The Slythrin teamed box up one of the Gryfinrdor players, causing her to fall into one of the towers. The other houses boo'ed some more while Slythrins cheered. Raven began to feel bad for cheering until she remember this was just a game.

Once again, Slythrin scored. "This is the best game I have ever been too!" Julian shouted over the cheers and boos.

Aiden nodded before looking at Raven. "You alright?"

She went to nod when she saw Harry's broom acting up. "Whats wrong with his broom?" Raven asked. Julian and Aiden followed where she was pointed and saw Harry being throw all over the place. _What was he going after?_ She followed his gaze to see the Golden Snitch. She heard him shouted and saw that he fell off his broom and was being held up by one of his arms.

Raven felt something touch her from behind and looked to see the bushy hair girl from the train. Hermione Granger. She watch as the Gryfindor pulled at her wand and touched a cloak, Professor Snapes' cloak. Anger flashed though Raven when Hermione mumbled a spell and Professor Snape's cloak caught on fire.

"Professor Snape!" Raven called. "Your on fire."

"What? Oh!" He jumped up and knocked a man back, who knocked into Quirrell, who then also falls. Professor got rid of the fire and sat back down. "Thank you, Ms. Mason." He nodded towards Raven, who smiled at him. Their eyes locked and Raven couldn't look away from his dark eyes. They where so diffrent of Aiden's dark brown eyes and Draco's grey ones. Professor Snape turned away from Raven and looked towards the arena.

Raven turned back the game to see Harry's broom stopped acting out as he climbed back on. The Slythrin seeker finally see's the snitch and takes off. Harry rams into Terence Higgs' broom, then is butted out. He returns, smashing into Terence again as the Snitch dives. As the ground becomes closer to both Seekers, Terence backs off and at the last second, Harry pulls his broom up and follows the snitch. Harry stands up on his broom and reaches out towards the snitch when he goes to far and falls off his broom with a yell. After hitting the ground, Harry begins to lurches.

Everyone leans forward when Harry spits out the golden snitch. "He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

A whistle is blown before Madam Hooch says. "Gryfindor Wins!"

Cheers filed the air. "No!" Draco shouted. Raven turned to see him glaring at Harry.

"Go go Gryfindor!" The crowed cheered.

(-.-)

Back at the Slythrin common room, Marcus Flint was glaring at the wall. "He didn't even catch it, he nearly swallowed it!" He then turned his glare to Terence. "Higgs, why did you back out? We could have won that match!"

Raven rolled her eyes as the Slythrin Quidditch team began to fight. She turned around and headed towards her dorm. It has been a long day and Raven could not wait to go to sleep.

**END!**

**Of Chapter, anyways. Thanks for being patient for this chapter, I know its over due. Here is Raven's costume; . **

**REVIEW**

**Renezmee Black**


End file.
